The Zimbournes: Real Name, No Gimmicks
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: PG-13 for Language. Feel like a Invader ZimOsbournesEminem crossover? RR! No flames please!


HOWDAY!!! Woot!  
  
Liked all the twists with Zim and Eminem? Here's more crazy twists: BTW, a little background on Stacy. Zim tried to create a more effective robot to please the tallest and help with world dominiation (I think, or it was sent by the Tallest), but it backfired (or was infiltrated by Gir) and ended up exactly like Gir, only Stacy is a girl. Also, you must be familiar with the show The Osbournes to be funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, never have, and never will. And they never should have cancelled the shop, the buttholes! I don't own the Osbournes, or the Osbourne Family, sad, I know, and I'm not making money off anything. I don't own Eminem either, but I should, or his songs or lyrics, and I have no money so why wasting your time suing me, ya ninny! I do, however, own the character Stacy, since I created her.  
  
The Zimbournes

Zim has finished his laughing rage. Gir and Stacey are upstairs in the living room, watching The Osbournes. Zim flushes himself upstairs.

[_Invader Zim, real name no gimmicks_] [record scratch]

Gir: Done forming your plot to take over the world? 

Zim: No, I'm afraid my computer won't let me put burritos into the past. 

Stacy: oooh what a pity... I guess we'll have to eat them. 

T.V.: (Sharon talking) Your father can't have one burrito he has to have 900… 

Stacy and Gir: Ozzy likes burritos too!!! 

Ozzy: (on t.v.) Does anyone want a burrito?

Zim: Who?! Tell me!! Who is this madman!?!

  
Gir: Ozzy Osbourne

Zim: I am not fimilar with this human you speak of?

Stacy: (in her best Ozzy impresson) The Prince of Fucking Darkness!!

Zim: … aaah … I'm still not impressed.

Zim walks to the couch and sits, thinking about his newest world domination tactic.

[_Two insane robots go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside_] [record scratch]

Gir: You know Zimmy, I've been meaning to tell you this.

Zim: What? What could your puny, computerized mind possibly have come up with now?

Gir: (in best Ozzy impression) I love you all... I love you all more than life itself... But you're all fucking mad!

Stacey and Gir laugh wildly.

Zim: You lack a brain, electronic one.

[_Guess who's back, back again, Zim is back, Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…_]

Stacy: (in best Ozzy impression) I like warming my butt by the fire!!!

Gir: (in best Sharon impresson) My thong… is so far up my crack right now!!

Stacy: (in best Jack impression) [_gasp_] McRib is BACK!!

Zim: Gir, Stacey, you ignorant rabid fools. I command you to stop this at once! 

Gir: (in best Ozzy impression) What's with the bubbles!! I hate fucking bubbles!!! 

Stacy: (in best Kelly impression) My keys, my car, my vagina, my buisness. 

Zim: STOP IT NOW!!!

Gir: (in best Ozzy impression) [_flips Zim off_] Rock and Roll!!

Stacy: (in best Sharon impression) You're such a good neighboor you deserve a ham!!!

Gir: (in best Sharon impression) NO, Ozzy, NOT wood!!! 

Zim: gir! Stacy! I must once again impune on you, I forbid you to repeat the dialouge of this television humanaoid program hence forth!! Obey!!

Gir: (in best Ozzy impression) I HATE bubbles!!!

Stacy: (in best Jack impression) Kelly, stop spraying my Proda jacket!!!

Gir: (in best Kelly impression) Jack, I wiped my ass with your proda jacket!

Stacy: (in best Jack impression) I wiped my ass with your face! 

Gir: (in best Jack impression) Stop, that's wasting food... There are people in Somalia that would die for a banana! 

Stacy: (in best Ozzy impression) Shar-ON!!!

Zim: STOP IT NOW!!!!!!

[_Man it just sometimes it seems nobody wants to discuss me, so this must mean I'm dis-gust-ting. But it's just me, I'm just obscene_]

Gir: (in best Ozzy impression) No you stupid asshole ocean!!!! Stop!!

Stacy: (in best Jack impression) [_gasps_] McRib is BACK!!! 

Gir: (in best Kelly impression) Jack. I can't believe you're getting exited over the MucRib

Stacy: (in best Jack impression) It's the little things that count, Kelly. 

Gir: (in best Jack impression) Kelly, stop spraying my spritz!!! 

Zim: [_sighs_] I'm such a loser. I fail to get control of the world, that's alright I suppose. I can't even control my own little… puny… ROBOTS!! … Wait a minute… perhaps, maybe, I'm needed in this world… perhaps I must … keep doing what I'm doing…

Zim gets up.

Gir: (in best Jack impression) Nataile, natailie natailie!! 

Stacy: (in best Ozzy impression) I like warming my butt by the fire!! No drinking, no drugs, and if you have sex wear a condom.

Gir and Stacey laugh hystarically. Zim puts on the stereo and turns it up to high volume. Gir and Stacy focus their attention on Zim, since the Osbournes are no longer audible.

Zim: [_dancing and singing_] Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me, 'cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty, without ME!!! [_laughs evilly_]

Gir: I think he's off his rocker.

Stacy: Most definitely.

Zim: [_dancing and singing_] Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la… La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! … KIDS!!

The End

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
